How to seduce a pirate
by LilianaRosana
Summary: What is a pirate to do when bored ? Well, seduce his lover. Tags: Lemon - Plotty - Explicit - Not real angst, just sweetness and love. Pure love.


_Hello readers ! I don't know where this came from, I wanted to write something adventur-y but then... it didn't turn out this way and I ended up with a sex scene ^^ I deleted the very beginning and here we are ^^ I hope you enjoy this, feel free to review ! And if you have prompts, I'm looking for short pieces to write !_

 _As for Letting Go for those who read this, chapter 19 is done and in the hands of my beta ! Hang in there !_

 _Unbeta-ed_

* * *

 **How to seduce a pirate**

"I'm bored." Ace sighed, reclining on a sun lounger, slowly sipping a glass of pineapple juice. He was clad in a fiery red swimming trunks, black sunglasses perched on his nose, basking in the afternoon sun.

Izo who was lounging beside him hummed as to notify him that he had heard him but wouldn't answer. Afterall, it wasn't the first time the young man had complained about boredom.

Everything was peaceful, not a cloud on the horizon, not a warship for miles, just the sea all around them. Ace loved the sea, loved its ever changing colors, from deep blue to green or even to dark blue when storms hit them. He liked the feeling of the wind ruffling his hair, the smell of the salty air in his nostrils, the cry of the birds high above and the delicious meat of the sea king down below. He loved the feeling of freedom above all, not being bound to a piece of rock all his life, not worrying about mundane things. Simply living the life. A good one, surrounded by his family and friends, partying, going on adventures, exploring uncharted territories, fighting against Marines and pirates alike. It was fun. Nice. Still, basking in the sun for too long was boring.

"I mean, Blamenco, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta and Fossa went on missions and I'm stuck here." Ace complained again, pointing out the unfairness of the situation. "I could have gone too ! Not that I don't like being on the Moby Dick, but still..."

Izo sighed heavily and raised one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course sweetheart. But none of them was injured." Izo pointed out, finally deciding to answer Ace's complaint and get a little peace.

"I'm no longer injured ! I'm totally fine ! It was just a scratch anyway !" Ace hastily defended himself.

"A scratch ? Well, go tell Marco it was a scratch and we'll see what he thinks about it..." Izo said, rolling his eyes before closing his eyes, basking in the sun. Having a nice tan was hard work.

"Marco has nothing to do with it..." Ace mumbled, knowing full well that Izo had made a really good point.

His lover had been livid when Ace had woken up on the Moby after a mean encounter with Kizaru on some island. It wasn't Ace's fault, he hadn't known there would be an amiral there ! Ace had barely managed to escape alive and he had been put on bed rest ever since, none of his requests for missions having been granted by the first mate. Today marked the twenty nineth day of his misfortune and he was bored. His life as a pirate was meant to be about freedom but he was kept from doing what he liked because he had been injured. He understood it, to a certain extend. Still, he was now fully healed and he had the right to go on a mission. His lover disagreed with that statement though...

"He is the one who has to authorize all the missions, you know it. And between you and me, I prefer having you here than on Death's doors once again." Izo stated, not looking at him but his tone conveying his feelings about Ace's little near death experience.

"I know... but I'm strong ! I'm not some green horn that needs to be protected, I'm the 2nd Division Commander !" Ace huffed. "I'm just tired of not being able to do anything. Isn't there a tiny little mission that I could do ? Breaking and entering ? Recognition mission ?"

"Ace... We both know that as soon as you're out of this ship you're gonna wreck havoc on an unsuspecting person and bring the wrath of the Marines on you, leading once again to a fight."

"What ? Have you no faith in me ?" Ace asked, half in mirth, half in outrage.

"I'm speaking from experience, darling. You know I'm right." Izo smirked, waving his fan in front of his face to get some air. It was awfully hot today and not everyone was as immune to heat as Ace. The man wasn't even sweating. Damn those devil fruit's users.

"Okay, okay. I understand but I can't sit around here anymore, I'm going stark crazy. How far are we from the next island ? I need to exercice, climb, jump, anything."

"A few days I think, but you should ask Marco. And I don't think he'll agree with your wish to go and put yourself in trouble while trekking."

"As if he could prevent me from doing it..." Ace muttured.

"Tell yourself that, darling, tell yourself that." Izo laughed, before rolling over on his belly, exposing his back to the sun rays.

Shaking in his head in disbelief, Ace finally decided to get up to stretch his legs and maybe run by the kitchen to grab – or more likely steal – something.

 **\- O -**

The sun had set a few hours ago and it was already nightime. Stars were shining brightly in the sky, guiding the Moby Dick on the right course. Ace was sitting on the figurehead, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the boat, rocking it gently and spraying sea water on his body. It made him weak for a few seconds but he liked the feeling of the water on his skin and the smell of the sea was relaxing. After his little detour to the kitchen he had decided to come and sit here. It was a calm spot, not many people came here and it felt incredibly peaceful, especially at night.

Arms stretched in front of his middle before encircling his waist and pulling him backward. He collided with a bare chest, his lover's breath tickling his ear.

"You didn't even struggled. What if I had ill intent ?" Marco joked, kissing Ace's jaw and sitting behind him, his legs bracketting his lover's.

"I knew it was you, I recognized your gait. And then your cologne." Ace admitted, taking one of Marco's hand in his and linking their fingers, baring his throat to his lover's kisses.

"But what if I had ill intent ? What would you do then ?" Marco smirked, bitting his lover's ear teasingly.

"I would elbow you and throw you into the sea." Ace teased him, laughing happily at the feeling of having his lover so close.

Even if Marco was being a pain in the ass – figuratively here of course – about allowing him to go on missions, Ace understood why he did it. Being the lover of the first mate shouldn't get him a free pass, there were still rules on this ship, even if they were, at best, tenuous. Plus, Marco was worried and didn't want Ace out of his sight. He had been terrified of losing him and Ace had seen it in his gaze, in his behaviour aftewards. That was why he wasn't making a big fuss out of it, because he knew that Marco did it to protect him, even if Ace felt that he was strong enough to protect himself.

"Kinky." Marco laughed, Ace feeling his smile against his skin as Marco's lips brushed his cheek. "I'd like to see you try. You know that I can fly, don't you ?"

"I wasn't aware. I guess I would have to be more clever then." Ace threw back, moaning as his lover gently sucked a particularly sensitive spot of his neck.

"Oh ? And what would you do ?" Marco taunted him, a hand squeezing Ace's tight with intent.

"I... I would wait for you to lower your guard and then I would strike." His words came out a bit breathlessly as Marco licked the abused skin of his neck.

"And how would you do that ? I'm pretty good, it would be hard for you to catch me off guard."

"Huum... More." Ace moaned feeling Marco's hand rubbing slow circle close to his crotch. "I would ... I would seduce you." He whispered, rolling his hips backward, earning a low growl from Marco.

"You're good. It might be my downfall, indeed." Marco admitted, feeling more and more aroused by the minute.

"Of course I am. I have experience." Ace replied, rolling his hips against Marco's hardness, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh ? You're in the habit of seducing wayward pirates ? How naughty." Marco's hand, which had been on Ace's thigh, rose a bit higher, cupping his lover through his pants.

"Ma - Marco." Ace moaned, pushing into his hand to get more friction but his lover pulled his hand away, going back to kissing Ace's jaw.

"So, tell me, how do you do to seduce pirates ?" Marco asked again.

Suddenly, Ace turned around and straddling Marco, he crashed his mouth to his lover's, drawing a low moan from both of them. He rocked forward as they kissed, rubbing their hardness together through the rough fabric of their pants, feeling frustrated by the barrier of their clothes. It was rushed and a bit messy but oh so perfect. Anyone could walk by them and maybe it fuelled Ace's need but soon Marco rose, taking Ace by the hand and dragging him toward his cabin, his eyes darkened by lust and want.

"I can't ravish you here for everyone to see. You're only mine to see in such a state." Marco told him after kissing him against the door leading to his quarter, gripping him around the waist with a bruising strength.

Barely inside his room, Marco ripped Ace's pants off his lover's legs, throwing them somewhere while Ace tore his shirt apart. A moan escaped his mouth as Marco's mouth latched onto one of his nipple, lavishing it with attention before bitting it gently. Grabbing his lover's hair in his hands, Ace moaned for more as he felt himself growing even harder than before.

Walking toward the bed while they were tangled up was risky but they managed, falling on it gracelessly before resuming their activity. Soon, Ace rolled on top of Marco, rubbing his ass cleft on Marco's cock through their boxers.

"Off." Marco growled, reaching for Ace's underwear only to be bitten, a purple mark forming on his collarbone under Ace's ministrations.

"Wait. First I must seduce you properly." He murmured teasingly, gently licking and sucking spots on Marco's chest and lower, nearly reaching Marco's manhood but avoiding it to bit the inside of his tights.

"A-Ace." Marco moaned brokenly, letting his lover have his way for now despite his growing need. He needed his lover's mouth on his aching member but he could wait. He loved when Ace took charge like that, how his eyes would glint with desire and lust. It was breathtaking. Mind clouded with lust, Marco ended up taking his lover's black hair in his hands, trying to steer his lover's mouth closer to where he needed it. Ace followed his prompt gracefully, all the while smirking.

"You're surprisingly easy to seduce, aren't you?"

Oh how he would make him take back those words afterwards. Ace wasn't going to be able to walk the next day and Marco couldn't be blamed for that. The dark-haired man began to mouth Marco's erection through his boxer, driving Marco mad with want and suddenly he tore his underwear down and put his mouth on the naked and turgid flesh, licking the side at first before sucking the very tip between his lips, rolling his lover's balls in his hand.

"Oh God yes !" Marco growled, restraining himself from pushing deeper into his lover's mouth.

Ace's tongue was wicked and he knew all too well what drove Marco crazy. He took the length little by little in his mouth, covering it with spit, never breaking eye contact with his lover. It was intoxicating, the feeling of giving his lover a blowjob, empowering even, to know that he was the one who put such an expression on Marco's face. He pulled back slightly to take a breath before relaxing his throat and taking his lover deeper inside his mouth, his nose touching the hair on Marco's lower belly.

"Oh, yes ! Just like that. Your mouth..." Marco was muttering praises, caressing his lover's hair before pulling on it a bit too hard, making Ace moan loudly, the vibration making Marco nearly lose it. He quickly pulled Ace's mouth away, nearing his complexion. Surging forward, he kissed him wildly, pushing him on the bed so that his lover was on his back.

"I've been properly seduced, little tease. My turn now." He said, trailing his hands down Ace's sides, bitting his neck and sucking his skin, leaving a trail of red welts all over his skin.

"Marco." Ace murmured breathlessly, a laugh shaking his frame.

His lover looked at him hotly but only smirked a devilish smile that screamed of retribution, making Ace suddenly wary.

Marco's mouth didn't leave his lover's skin, lavishing every spot on Ace's body, his tongue mapping his whole body, from his face to his stomach to his legs but all the while avoiding his manhood. But then, the sensation of a hot, wet tongue was gone, leaving Ace suddenly bereft and wanting. He was about to voice his displeasure when Marco enveloped the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucked. A moan tore itself out of Ace's mouth from the unexpected sensation, leaving him shaking and trashing from the sudden onslaught of pleasure after having to endure his lover's teasing touches and licks for so long. Hoarse cries escaped him as Marco bobbed his head up and down, his lips sliding along the length of his cock and his tongue swirling around the tip and inside the slit. The tightening in Ace's gut grew, leaving him aching for more, for something to make him see stars. Then a finger ghosted around his balls and to his hole, already wet – with saliva or lube, Ace couldn't care less – pressing lightly and it made him tense in anticipation but the light touch wasn't enough.

"Your moans would seduce anyone on the ocean." Marco murmured reverently, his mouth releasing his cock with a wet pop, lips ghosting over his chest.

"Marco-o-o." Ace moaned brokenly, needing more, needing his lover to finally get serious and fuck him. "Please."

A groan left Marco's lips as he caught Ace's eyes, his own shining with raw passion and a burning desire.

They met in the middle, their lips clashing as they both surged forward. Marco sucked Ace's tongue in his mouth, letting him dominate the kiss before he began to rub at Ace's pucker, almost tenderly. While slowly rubbing his hole, he plundered Ace's mouth with his tongue, making his lover gasp. The gentle touches were erotic in an intimate way sending shocks of love and pleasure coursing through Ace's system.

A finger slid inside him, gentle and unobtrusive and he moaned at the sensation of finally being filled. Ace's hips began to move on their own, seeking friction, seeking to make the finger go deeper inside him, to lit a fire inside him. Still, Marco was going slowly, tearing moans after moans out of Ace's throat with delight. His lover's voice would be so hoarse the next day, everyone on the ship would know what they had been up to and it filled Marco with glee. Everyone would know that Marco was the one who had had the privilege of spending the night with Ace. When a second finger pushed inside him, Ace howled, his hands coming to grasp at his lover's shoulders, urging him to go deeper. Faster. Harder. But Marco did nothing of all that. He was enjoying teasing his lover too much to give him what he wanted so easily. His hand came to rest on Ace's cock, not really moving but tightening slightly, his touch gentle and barely there, making Ace even more restless and eager for more. The younger man moved one of his hand to his cock, trying to apply the pressure he was denied only to have his hands batted away by his cruel lover.

"Marco-o... I need more. Please..." He whispered, half mad with need.

Soon the two fingers were sliding in and out of him easily, scissoring apart and stretching the ring of flesh and muscle. And then a third finger joined in, pressing deeper, harder but never grazing Ace's prostate. Small jolts of pleasure assaulted Ace as he was stretched but it wasn't enough. He felt full and on the verge of madness but he wouldn't go over the edge like this. He needed Marco to get serious. His whines were getting louder and he was thrusting on the fingers inside him, fucking himself on them. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and he cried out at the emptiness.

"Maa-arco." He whined, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, breathing heavily, chest heaving.

A smirk adorning his features, Marco took his cock in hand and guided it to Ace's pucker, rubbing it over the cleft but never penetrating his lover.

"I need you..." Ace whispered, his tone subdued, close to begging, his eyes teary and mouth opened indecently.

Marco groaned, stopping all movement to prevent himself from cumming, breathing deeply. God, Ace's husky voice, the desire evident on his features and in his eyes... it was all too much.

"You'll be the death of me." He muttered before grapsing Ace's legs and putting them on his shoulders, sheathing himself inside his lover's body in one go, thrusting inside him with abandon making them both moan loudly.

"Oh God, you feel so good." Marco soothed, caressing his lover's face gently, letting him adjust to being filled so suddenly, his breath coming in short pants.

Ace could feel the heat of Marco's balls against his skin. Both of them were breathing hard, their breath mingling as they looked in each others' eyes. They were connected physically and intimately, Ace could even feel the older man's muscles jumping and twitching as he restrained himself from moving as his eyes spoke of lust and love. Seeing his lover in such a state made Ace desperate for more and he was quick to make it known that he was ready, rolling his hips eagerly.

"Come on, move. I need you Marco. Fuck, I need you."

Ace grunted as Marco's control snapped, needing no other prompting as he began to pull almost all the way out before slowly but forcefully pushing back in, the tip of his cock just barely grazing Ace's prostate. Both of them were already on the edge from their earlier foreplay. It wouldn't be long before the both of them came but Marco wanted it to last, wanted to stay connected to Ace as long as he could. He continued the slow torture until Ace began to move his hips earnestly, almost violently, chasing his orgasm with abandon. He pulled back as Marco pulled out and pushed down as his lover pushed in, meeting his thurst frantically, their mouth meeting in sloppy kisses, more teeth and saliva than anything. As the slow but powerful thrusts continued, Ace began to let out frustrated noises, his feet pressing on Marco's shoulder to make him move faster.

"What is it, Ace ?" Marco growled breathlessly, amusement coloring his tone. "You're the one who's supposed to seduce me here."

Ace knew that his lover was only toying with him and was as close as him to cumming but the bastard was making fun of him. They could be two to play this game.

"Please, Marco, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow and everyone will know who did this." He began, tone filled with want and lust, heavy with every fantasy they both had shared on this very pillow. "I want you to make me scream your name. I want you to fill me with cum, so deep that I will still feel you tomorrow morning. I want you to..."

A scream echoed loudly in the room as Marco finally let go of his control, slamming into him with force, jabbing his prostate with every brutal thrust, making Ace scream louder and louder at the intensity of the pleasure that washed through him. Marco pulled out and slammed back in, thrusts quicker, harsher. His pace was brutal but Ace met each and every one of his thrust with a roll of his hips, seeking his release. He went to put a hand on his cock to jerk himself off but Marco batted his hand away once again.

"You'll come on my cock." He growled, burying his face in the crook of Ace's neck, bitting down making Ace scream at the possessiveness in Marco's tone. He pulled him down for a searing kiss, their bodies rocking violently against each other, lost in the throes of passion. The tension was building inside them both, quickly, almost painfully. It rose higher and higher as did Ace's whines and screams.

"Ace..." Marco moaned. "You've seduced me quite well." He managed to murmure, panting. "Come. Come for me now." He ordered, his voice growly and filled with need.

The coil suddenly snapped and Ace was sent over the edge into a gulf of white hot bliss. Finally. He screamed as he came on his lover's cock, his pleasure lasting on and on, his body tightening around his lover's member, still thrusting into him, his rythm faltering slightly before picking up. Whispering his lover's name, Marco finally came and released his seed inside his lover's body. The feeling of being filled made Ace moan and his cock made a valiant effort at standing up again but he was already spent.

They both lied panting in each others' arms, sweaty but fulfilled. The kiss they shared was slow and sweet, conveying their feelings and need for each others.

"You're like the sirens of the myths, luring me in more and more. You don't need to seduce me, I'm already yours." Marco said, smiling blissfully and kissing his lover's forehead sweetly.

"You're so cheesy." Ace muttured blushing but hugging the older man tightly not letting him pull out of his body just yet.

"But you love it." Marco replied, amused.

"I love _you_." Ace replied, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I love you too."

The black haired man drifted off in a peaceful sleep under Marco's watchful eye. He was so lucky to have found Ace, he was the luckiest man alive. He would do anything to keep him safe and sound. He may be a bit over protective but Ace was so hot-headed, it was hard to let him go and dive into trouble. The last escapade with Kizaru had almost given Marco grey hair... He might have then gone overboard with keeping his lover on the boat for a month but well... Sue him.

Marco's eyes were heavy with sleep and he almost let himself fall asleep but he realised that he needed to get them both cleaned up, not wanting to wake up covered in cum and sweat. He managed to untangle himself from Ace's body, pulling his soft cock out of his lover's hole and leaving the bed to fetch a warm clothe to clean his lover up. As soon as he was gone from the bed, Ace mumbled in his sleep, his hand reaching on his side of the bed and seizing his pillow, cuddling it with a pleased smile on his face.

Seeing him relaxed and safe did wonder to Marco. He didn't want to lose Ace. Never. It would hurt too much. The sight of the young man, wounded, looking like death was scortched in Marco's mind and he would do everything in his power to avoid a situation like that again. He would protect his lover with his life if he needed to. Having Ace in his life had changed him for the better and his love for the young man was bottomless.

Marco didn't only feel lucky. He felt blessed. And definitely seduced.


End file.
